My bloody present for you, my boy
by AnGeLuSyCaIm
Summary: ¿Como un ser humano puede llegar a tener los ojos de un dios de la muerte? ¿puede el mas sanguinario de los moustros llegar a querer tanto a alguien? /CAPITULO 4 para The-sweetest-revenge ;D
1. Aquel que derrama sangre inmortal

Por el amor de dios … no me digas que de verdad estoy subiendo este fic … (obviamente la respuesta es si …).

Este fic es bastante independiente de la novela "Death Note: Another Note" pero se relaciona con ella. Basicamente es mi teoria acerca de cómo consiguió sus ojos Beyond Birthday, el antagonista que se enfrenta a L y Naomi Misora en la novela. No me convence para nada eso de que un shinigami dejo caer sus ojos al mundo humano. Eso es una estupidez!! xD los ojos del shinigami son la principal herramienta para mantenerse a si mismos con vida!! Es imposible que un shinigami fuera tan estupido! Por otro lado es raro que sea el único humano que naciera con ojos de shinigami porque le toco a el y ya esta … asi que mientras terminaba de leer la novela se me ocurrió esto. No creo que sea muy bueno, pero me gustaría saber que opinan. Será un fic bastante corto y creo que actualizare bastante seguido o eso espero.

Si alguien quiere saber donde conseguir unos capítulos enteros en español de la novela original puede decírmelo por review y le daré una pagina donde podrá conseguirlos o sino yo se los paso.

Si Death Note me perteneciera no estaria aquí regalando una historia gratis en vez de venderla y forrarme …

* * *

**Oo/Mundo shinigami/oO**

Todos sabían de esos rumores … acerca de él

Todos sabían que aquel ser era diferente a cualquier otro. Desde el primer momento en que tus ojos se posen en él sabrás la razón de dicha afirmación .Tan extraño, tan anormal, tan perverso, ilógico, y un sin fin de adjetivos que se quedarían cortos a la hora de describir a ese dios de la muerte, y nunca mejor dicho, pues muerte es lo único que encontrarías a su paso.

"¿En que radica la rareza de aquel shinigami, repudiado y maldito incluso por el propio rey shinigami?" os preguntareis muchos . Y la respuesta seria tan larga que hasta el shinigami mas curioso se aburriría al cabo de unas cuantas horas de descripción de las múltiples rarezas de aquel ser.

Su cuerpo, de apariencia casi humana, estaba marchito y levemente carcomido, como un mugriento cadáver en descomposición . Incluso podía apreciarse con claridad una parte de sus costillas y órganos vitales situados a la derecha de su pecho, debido a que la piel de esa zona estaba desgarrada . Tanto el brazo como el pie izquierdo no eran mas que huesos, mientras que los del lado derecho presentaban una musculatura mutada, siendo la mano una garra de un tamaño mucho mayor que la mano izquierda, con un tono muy oscuro y pequeñas venas rojas enredándose bajo su piel.

Su figura, en general, era extremadamente delgada y toda la parte derecha de su cuerpo, incluyendo la cara, parecía quemada, llena de cicatrices (similares a las cicatrices en la cara de Mello después de la explosión )

Sin embargo, todo esto no era lo mas impactante. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente eran sus espeluznantes ojos rojos, mas brillantes e hipnotizantes que los de cualquier ser habido o por haber. En su rostro siempre encontrarías la mas retorcida sonrisa que pudieras imaginar, adornada por dos afilados colmillos y hilos cosidos a los extremos de su larga boca. También había hilos a los extremos de su ojo derecho, como si estos sujetaran la carne de alrededor, impidiendo que el ojo derecho, sin parpado, cayera de su lugar. Esto hacia ver a dicho ojo mucho mas grande que el izquierdo y siempre parecía sangrar, leve pero constantemente. Este hecho le importaba bien poco a este shinigami que no se molestaba ni en taparse 'su ojo suelto' con su pelo revuelto de color negro ceniza.

Los rumores acerca de él iban y venían constantemente, siendo algunos de estos tan exagerados y atroces que desafiaban cualquier lógica posible en el marchito mundo de estos dioses. Se decía que ese shinigami no utilizaba su Death Note sino cuando era estrictamente necesario. Es decir, cuando necesitaba algunos años mas de vida. En su lugar prefería matar a sus victimas a mano, lo cual era para él un hobby y el mayor de los placeres. Se decía incluso que con su inseparable guadaña ,de grandes proporciones, era capaz de descuartizar a los casi inmortales shinigamis, dejando como evidencia nada mas que un cadáver reducido a un montón de polvo rodeado de un charco de sangre.

Rumores, rumores y mas rumores sin sentido … pero lo peor de estos no era lo absurdos que podían llegar a ser … lo peor fue que eran ciertos …

Esta vez había testigos fiables y una victima deshaciéndose frente a muchos ojos asombrados. Caras de desagrado frente a otro cadáver y una macabra risa en la lejanía completaban el paisaje desolado , cargando el ambiente con miedo y tensión …

**oOOoooooooooooooooOOo**

El aire era notablemente mas denso y agobiante de lo que normalmente era. Todos los allí reunidos se miraban disimuladamente tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba el otro. Tratando de calcular el miedo encerrado en las monstruosas caras que tenían al lado.

Finalmente llego uno de los shinigamis mensajeros del rey, que descendió hasta el suelo plegando sus alas oscuras. Se aclaro la garganta y proclamo:

- "El rey a hablado … y sus palabras son claras. No habrá piedad con el culpable de tales actos. Será buscado exhaustivamente y sentenciado a muerte tras tortura como castigo a su desobediencia y descaro. La guadaña especial que porta será confiscada por el rey, ya que se trata de un arma tan poderosa que es capaz de matar a un dios de la muerte.

A partir de hoy, declaramos criminal de grado superior al shinigami responsable de los impuros asesinatos, quien responde al nombre de 'Beyond Massacre' "

Murmullos de aceptación se dejaron oír entre los presentes, aliviados de que el rey tomase medidas contra aquella amenaza. Sin embargo, si hubieran sabido que esa amenaza estaba a escasos metros de ellos no hubieran abierto la boca en lo mas minino. Allí, oculto entre un cúmulo de rocas estaba el shinigami que estaba causando tanta agitación.

"Parece que este no va a ser un lugar muy seguro para mi" murmuro para si con una torcida sonrisa. "tal vez deba darme una vuelta por el mundo humano y divertirme un rato hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco … "

* * *

**Oo/Mundo humano/oO**

"Mi niño no es un moustro.

Por supuesto que no lo es.

Solo es diferente.

No tiene nada de malo ser diferente, ¿verdad? …."

Una mujer murmura mientras acaricia el rostro de un pequeño bebe de apenas 6 meses de vida.

"A mama le hubieran gustado unos ojos azules. Si … azules y hermosos como el cielo.

Si …. muy azules

… azules … " En su cara apareció una expresión sombría mientras murmuraba para si misma.

Aquella mujer se acerco al pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente. Tan rápido como pudo alejo sus labios del pequeño, como si le quemase el simple contacto con la piel suave del bebe. Se levanto pesadamente de su silla, situada al lado de la cuna y a paso lento se dirigió a la puerta. Deseaba marcharse de una vez de ahí aprovechando que el pequeño dormía. En realidad era complicado saber si dormía o simplemente estaba despierto y tranquilamente recostado en su cuna. A ella poco le importaba en esos momentos. Solo quería salir de allí de una vez y olvidarse por un momento del hijo que ella misma había dado a luz y que ahora debía aceptar y querer. Lo malo es que no todo el mundo puede llegar a amar de verdad a aquel a quien considera un moustro.

**oOOoooooooooooooooOOo**

Una figura sigilosa se colaba por aquella ventana mal cerrada, deslizándose en la oscuridad y adentrándose en la acogedora habitación . El intruso miraba curioso cada pequeño detalle de ese pequeño cuarto, con la misma curiosidad con la que observaba el mundo por donde se movían los humanos. Eran seres bastante extraños e interesantes, que se creían los dueños de todo pero ,en realidad, eran simplemente frágiles e insignificantes insectos, bajo su punto de vista. Las bulliciosas calles donde circulaban esos seres nada tenían que ver con el desolado mundo de donde él venia. Sin duda esta visita estaba resultando una buena experiencia.

De repente un ruido un tanto molesto inundo la habitación. Massacre miro irritado a una especie de 'caja con barrotes' de donde parecía provenir el sonido. El shinigami no tenia la menor idea de que era esa cosa, pero la haría callar sea como sea. No podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Se acerco a la cuna, guadaña en mano, y vio un bulto moviéndose bajo una horripilante mantita de Winnie the Pooh (lo que le pareció la cosa mas espeluznante que haya visto nunca). Agarro la manta y la tiro al suelo con un rápido movimiento, quedando a su vista un pequeño niño de pocos meses. Una piel pálida y suave como la porcelana y un cabello tan oscuro como la noche. Los ojos del shinigami recorrieron al pequeño hasta que este capto algo que de inmediato llamo su atención en el momento en que el pequeño torció su cara hacia el, quedando ambos frente a frente.

Ese niño no era como los demás …

El shinigami acerco su mano huesuda a la cara del pequeño, que dejo de llorar de inmediato al sentir el contacto , y tanteo un poco los parpados de el muchacho. Sus sospechas eran ciertas … ese niño no tenia glóbulos oculares … en donde debía haber ojos había vació.

Por lo que tenia entendido, este defecto genético era sumamente extraño en el mundo humano y prácticamente nulo en el suyo.

Quedo mirando al pequeño un largo rato, con morbosa curiosidad. Le recordaba un poco a el mismo. Siempre diferentes …

"fascinante …" susurro Massacre con cierta …¿ dulzura?. Acaricio la mejilla del niño, que parecía confundido ante la caricia de esa mano huesuda, no por el hecho de ser la mano áspera y fría de un moustro, sino porque ese contacto le transmitía un cariño jamás experimentado. Sus padres jamás le acariciarían así y sostendrían el contacto mas de un minuto. Hasta este pequeño se daría cuenta a su corta edad de que no era su madre quien estaba frente a él, mirándole con fascinación.

Y entonces, una extraña calidez inundo todo su ser y entro en su alma.

Esa sensación agradable que se experimenta frente a una muestra de cariño desinteresado.

Una muestra de amor, ya sea fraternal, amor de amigos o de pareja.

Esa sensación que mueve el mundo y puede fácilmente salvar a una persona de las enfermedades llamadas soledad y locura mejor que cualquier medicamento.

El niño, ante esta calidez inesperada, sonrió a su visitante, como dándole la bienvenida. No solía sonreír a menudo, pero esta vez lo hizo y no solo eso, sino que hecho a reír y reír, con una alegría que inundo el cuarto y entro de lleno en el corazón de cierto moustro enternecido por primera vez ante una criatura inferior.

Desde esa noche y cada crepúsculo, un visitante de otro mundo se cuela por la ventana de un niño que no ve pero siente. Ha veces con sonajeros de hueso y sangre … a veces con nada mas que una calida sonrisa paternal, que a nadie mas enseña, y unas ganas locas de pasar mas tiempo con su niño, su pequeño, su bebe … 'su mocoso' como él le bautizo.

* * *

**Oo/Mundo shinigami/oO**

- " ¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas contando?" grito un shinigami de aspecto abominable

- "¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No me hagas tener que repetirlo! El shinigami idiota que el rey mando a capturar esta en el mundo humano" contesto otro con voz aguda y un tanto exasperada

- "Así que los extraños y brutales asesinatos en el mundo humano eran obra de él. Debí haberlo figurado hace mucho tiempo" dijo un tercer shinigami que parecía haber salido de la nada, sobresaltando a los demás. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente envuelto en vendas, como si de una momia se tratara. "Ahora todo encaja. Además mis fuentes me han confirmado que parece haberse encariñado con un mocoso humano. Una especie de abominación de la naturaleza "

- "Dios los cría y ellos se juntan" Ante el comentario los dos primeros shinigamis comenzaron a reír casi histéricamente.

- "¡Dejaos de tonterías y escuchadme! Tenemos que ir a detenerle antes de que se de cuenta que sabemos donde esta. Sino lo mas probable es que se vuelva a nuestro mundo y le perdamos la pista"

- "¡Adelante entonces!¡ No escapara!"

Y así los tres shinigamis se aventuraron a abandonar su hogar, con el permiso del rey shinigami, para atrapar al asesino y ejecutarlo ante los ojos de su gobernante.

* * *

Lo continuo? …

Supongo que muchos se haran una idea de quien es el niño xD En este fic quisiera poner la relación del niño y el shinigami al limite entre la dulzura y lo desagradable u oscuro, dándole al chiquillo una especie de tierno papa adoptivo macabro y sanguinario

Bueno, sin duda no es mi obra maestra por razones tan claras como que es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida y como que no le he puesto mucho asunto, asi que errores supongo que habrá bastantes ^-^U

No pense nunca que mi primer fic fuera de BB! o.o pero supongo que lo vi muy falto de amor y fics así que le hice este .

También me gustaría hacerle uno a Near, que esta falto de amor y cariño, el pobre chaval (¿ahora me dedico a hacer fic caritativos para los menos amados? XD ) . Nadie lo comprende y muchos lo odian por diversas razones absurdas, como por ejemplo: "venció a nuestro adorado dictador Kira!" (pues menos mal xD ) o " todos son una copia!" (que hay de malo en eso? Sus propias obsesiones mas algunos aspectos de L los hacen ver lindos. No son usurpadores, sino sucesores y como tales tienen rasgos de su modelo a seguir, o sea L, igual que todos los zumbados de la wamy's house, los cuales adoro)

Pobre blanquito y pobre BB. Nadie les entiende xD

Si alguien tiene curiosidad por ver mas o menos como es el shinigami (al menos el rostro) aqui tienen :

http:// .net /fs39/f/2008/361/8/3/ Insane___Rough_by_DragonsDwelling. jpg (sin espacios)

No es del todo como me imagine, pero se le parece un poquito. Solo imaginen que sus ojos son rojos y como los de un shinigami.


	2. Aquel que era la luz en la oscuridad

El cuarto estaba hecho un lió.

La cuna tirada en el suelo.

Frente al desastre una mujer, desplomándose en el suelo, llorando, gritando, destrozándose por la culpa y la desolación. A su lado su marido, en estado de shock.

En las paredes garabatos y manchas de sangre mostrando un claro mensaje:

**_'Lo que me pertenece me lo llevo_**

**_Y lo que me llevo es a él_**

**_Tened por seguro que de nuevo_**

**_Nunca le volveréis a ver'_**

**_'Con horror: Beyond Massacre ... '_**

_

* * *

  
_

OOoooooooOO

Bueno … al final lo había hecho. Nunca creyó realmente que secuestraría a un humano, pero allí, frente a sus ojos estaba la prueba palpable: su mocoso llorando de hambre.

"¿Y ahora que?" se pregunto a si mismo. "Lo secuestre … ok, eso esta claro … ¿y ahora que hago ? ...

¿tengo que aprender a cambiar pañales?

¿¡me inyecto hormonas femeninas, hago que me salga una teta y lo amamanto o que mierda hago!?"

Se maldijo a si mismo, por vigésimo segunda vez, por actuar tan solo por impulsos sin usar la cabeza. Siempre pasaba igual. Se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y era así como le iba. Con prácticamente todo el mundo shinigami (y para colmo, ahora el mundo humano) deseando patear su mutado culo. Genial. Sin duda, a veces hubiera deseado una mente mas brillante en vez de la porquería que tenia como cerebro. Al menos quedaba el consuelo de que el pequeño era sin duda un genio. A su corta edad y ,a pesar no tener uno de los sentidos mas importantes que puedan existir, se notaba muchísimo que el pequeño tenia una mente bastante mas avanzada que la de los otros bebes.

Massacre empezó a cansarse de la orquesta de llantos y decidió que debería de buscarle algo de comida. Por su cabeza pasaron cosas extrañas, como un biberón lleno de sangre, vísceras trituradas o babas de algun animal. Decidió después, gracias a dios, que eso, mas que alimentar, fulminaría al pequeño.

Miro a cualquier lado, en busca de algo que hiciera callar al pequeño antes de que él perdiera su poca paciencia y le metería su guadaña hasta la traquea, a ver si así se le quitaba el hambre. Lo único que vio fue un frasquito de mermelada que había robado en el mundo humano. Era una sustancia demasiado dulce y repulsiva para él, pero se la llevo debido a que su apariencia y textura le habían llamado la atención. Tomo el bote y metió el dedo. Acto seguido, acerco su dedo a la boca de su mocoso, quien empezó a mamar el dedo con glotonería. Massacre sonrió y puso un poco de esa sustancia en la mano del niño, que lo chupaba con desespero. Entonces, decidió usar la distracción del niño en su beneficio para descender al mundo humano, y asi, robar algo de leche y algún buen libro para padres novatos. Uno sobre la alimentación de enanos humanos de ocho meses … y de paso uno en donde diga si es malo, para un bebe, el dormirlo dándole un buen golpe y dejarlo inconciente o era mejor una nana …

OOOooooooooooooOOO

El bello tono que el cielo había adoptado en el mundo shinigami contrastaba rotundamente con el paisaje seco y marchito que ofrecía el suelo. Los colores mas fríos permanecían en lo mas alto de el cielo, mientras que los colores calidos, sobre todo rojo y amarillo, ocupaban el nivel mas bajo, bañando con su luz dorada las montañas de la lejanía, creando un espectáculo sobrecogedor. En una de esas montañas, que parecían bañadas de oro, se encontraba una gruta estratégicamente escondida.

Una pequeña cabecita asomo por la entrada, gateando hacia la calidez de la luz del exterior.

Ante la pequeña criatura se encontraba una brillante luz, más el solo veia oscuridad. Un mundo sin luz ni color. De repente la calidez de la luz no le pareció satisfactoria al comprobar que estaba solo en medio de toda esa oscuridad infinita y desoladora, que ni la luz mas brillante podía iluminar. Tanteando el suelo con sus manos, busco frenéticamente a su papa, pero este no se encontraba por ningún lado. Empezó a lloriquear, temblando y llamando con insistencia a su papa, para que viniera a rescatarle. De repente el pequeño sintió como se elevaba del suelo y, acto seguido, se encontró en unos brazos que al instante reconoció.

- "Mocoso travieso, ¿A dónde te crees que vas?"

- "¡Papi!

- "¿Que te he dicho acerca de salir solo, mi mocoso? " En la voz del shinigami se notaba cierto toque de molestia mezclado con el cariño y la preocupación.

-¡ te 'quero' mucho! ¡Papa! " dijo para después abrazar al shinigami con fuerza

- "Lo se mi niño, lo se, pero, mi bebe no puede salir sin Massacre. ¿entiendes?"

El niño mostró su mejor sonrisa y se abrazo aun mas fuerte, si es posible, a su papa sin tan siquiera importarle lo mas mínimo el olor a muerto que este desprendía, o que sus diminutas manos se tiñeran de rojo al acariciar con dulzura la cara de su papa, cuyo inquietante ojo derecho constantemente sangraba.

Él era su luz.

Volvieron juntos a lo profundo de la gruta y atravesaron el riachuelo que corría por entre las rocas, creando estalactitas y estalagmitas. Los pigmentos rojos de la roca coloreaban todo en la gruta de rojo vivo, dándole al lugar un toque siniestro y tiñendo el agua de dicho color, aparentando así ser un rió de sangre. Habían múltiples juguetes y peluches esparcidos por el suelo, pero la mayoría, estaban mezclados con huesos y manchas de sangre, volviendo el lugar mas macabro y retorcido de lo que ya era. A un lado, se encontraban una torre de Death Notes, que Massacre había arrebatado a sus victimas, incluyendo aquellos tres shinigamis que le quisieron atrapar.

El shinigami se sentó delicadamente en su lugar favorito. Acaricio la cabeza del pequeño y empezó a cantar, con voz sobrecogedora, la mas espeluznante nana (algo parecida a Rosemary's baby cantanda por fantomas o por Komeda).

'Su bebe' sonrió alegre ajeno al hecho de que si los viera alguien, lo primero que haría esa persona seria gritar y huir de esa horrible escena, tan rápido como sus pies le permitieran.

Simplemente, el pequeño cerro sus ojos, dejándose mecer por la melodía sobrenatural que envolvía todo bajo un velo de misterio en aquella oscura gruta, mientras el sol se escondía entre las montañas.

OOOOooooooooooOOOO

Aproximadamente cuatro meses después :

- "¡Dios mio! ¡malditos idiotas! ¿¡cuantos malditos días tendremos que pasar aquí encerrados!? ¿EH? ¿¡cuantos mas!? ¡CUANTOS! Esos shinigamis imbeciles no paran de aparecer uno tras de otro. Uno tras de otro. ¡UNO TRAS DE OTRO!

El dios de la muerte daba pasos frenéticamente de aquí para alla, una y otra vez, incrementando su demencia. El pequeño estaba un poco asustado por el gran cabreo que tenia su padre encima, pero decidió seguir jugando tranquilamente, cosa bastante imposible de hacer si hubiera visto la expresión maniaca de su padre adoptivo.

A decir verdad, se sentía bastante incomodo puesto que su padre solía controlar su mal genio cuando estaba a su lado.

Después de tanta vuelta sin sentido, el shinigami se dejo caer de mala gana en el suelo. Sabia muy bien que ya no podría ocultarse por mas tiempo. Los demás shinigamis pronto darían con su 'acogedor escondite', ya que cada vez eran mas los que se acercaban al lugar, y cada vez mas a los que debía matar. Ya ni siquiera podían salir afuera por miedo a que los vieran, como paso la ultima vez. Esa vez estuvieron a punto de asesinar al niño, al que tomaron como rehén …

- "No podemos seguir así … mi bebe"

Ya no podía huir mas ni seguir arriesgando la vida de su nene de esa forma. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo mas peligrosos para la vida de ambos.

Quería a su mocoso …

El era su pequeño tesoro y no podía seguir ignorando el hecho de que por su culpa lo mas probable seria que murieran ambos. Ellos lo ejecutarían y al no saber que hacer con el niño seguramente lo abandonarían a su suerte, en algún lugar de ese mundo, hasta que muriera de hambre o frió.

El siempre se había considerado a si mismo un psicópata egoísta, pero la cercanía con el niño, que pronto cumpliría años, había creado un lazo afectivo solidó e irrompible. El lo veía como si fuera su hijo. Ese que jamás podría tener. El único que le a dado un cariño que nunca había añorado hasta que lo encontró, y al que el daba de forma natural como a ningún otro. ¿Que importaban los demás? Su bebe era lo único que importaba.

Volteo su vista para ver al niño jugar muy tranquilo con un cráneo de algún ser desconocido, y se pregunto internamente que pasaría si ese niño hubiera tenido ojos. ¿Le hubiera rechazado desde el primer momento? ¿le miraría con asco y repulsión? ¿qué pasaría si pudiera verme ahora?

Lo mas probable era que se llevara el mayor susto de su vida, y después, quizás, reconozca su aroma y vuelva a él, fiel e inocente como es.

Massacre simplemente suspiro, se acerco a su nene y le tomo la barbilla.

Pasaron asi unos segundos, inmoviles. Nadie decia nada. Todo parecia haberse parado, incluso el tiempo.

Una sensacion inquietante podia notarse en el ambiente ...

- "… papa, ¿Qué pasa?"

- " … "

- " ¿Papi? "

- "Mañana es tu cumpleaños. Papa quiere darte un regalo adelantado." Algo en la voz del shinigami había cambiado. El pequeño ni lo noto y sonrió de forma exagerada, extendiendo su mano y esperando al nuevo juguete que le daría su papa.

Pero no recibió un juguete precisamente sino un fuerte tirón en el brazo. Su padre tomo su mano y le arrastro hasta un pequeño y rudimental sótano construido por el propio shinigami. Ató sus muñecas y sus pies con las correas de una camilla, ignorando la protestas de el pequeño.

Algo no estaba bien con su papa. ¡Algo estaba muy mal con él! Él se retorció intentando librarse de su agarre sin éxito alguno.

Empezó a gritar, asustado por ese ataque de locura que su padre parecía padecer de repente. Chillo y chillo y el shinigami rió y rió, mientras sostenía en su mano uno de los tantos utensilio de cirugía que había robado y guardado para este momento.

Finalmente, y no se sabe si para bien o para mal, había tomado una decisión.

- "Me temo que tu regalo dolerá un poquito, mi bebe … perdóname"

Acto seguido, y con una gran sonrisa llevo sus manos hacia sus ojos

Chorros de sangre cayeron al suelo.

Gritos y llantos de agonía serian la única nana de aquella noche …

Una noche que quedaría en el eterno y frió olvido.

* * *

N/A: Disculpen lo raro del capi xD

No se si poner que iba a cumplir un año o dos. Con un año seria muy pequeño para hablar, correr etc pero por otra parte BB es extraordinariamente inteligente ...

Tengo unos problemillas con los estudios. La actualizacion tardara un poquito. Además no tengo review T.T

Adios, intentare actualizar cuando pueda y cuando vengan los review (no sean racanos xD)


	3. Aquel que se marcho y aun sigue aqui

Bueno, lo único que quiero decir es que no puedo contestar a los reviews anónimos, así que no me pidan que les pase la novela ya que no puedo. Tendrían que registrarse o al menos dejar la dirección de correo electrónico. Así no tendría problemas en pasar el link de la novela Another Note en español o en inglés completa.

Obviamente, la novela original no es mia ...

* * *

**OOooooooooOO**

Había vendado la cara del niño y le había curado como había podido. En cambio, él ni siquiera se había molestado en cubrir su cara. ¿Para que molestarse? No es como si un shinigami se pudiera morir por sacarse los ojos o cualquier otro órgano del cuerpo.

Es lo malo de la inmortalidad, puesto que puedes ser la mas asquerosa maraña de carne y huesos y seguir con vida, aunque ni quieras. A no ser que hagas cabrear al dios shinigami, te saltes las normas o tengas algún juguetito especializado en matar inmortales como la guadaña que este portaba …

Así pues, dos cuencas vacías y sangrantes podían apreciarse al mirar a la cara a aquel ser, aun más inquietante que antes.

Ahora era el shinigami quien estaba totalmente hundido en la oscuridad, y solo podía seguir adelante por aquellas oscuras calles gracias a sus otros sentidos, mucho mas desarrollados que los de los humanos. Habían tenido bastantes dificultades para llegar al mundo de los humanos sin que nadie mas los viera, pero por fin estaban allí. El viaje se estaba volviendo bastante incómodo, puesto que el pequeño no había vuelto a abrir la boca para nada. Simplemente permanecía en los brazos del dios de la muerte, temblando violentamente.

Massacre pensó que quizás ahora el niño lo odiaba … y no era para menos después de todo el dolor que le había provocado a la hora de entregar _'su regalo'_: sus propios ojos, del rojo mas hermoso y brillante. Sin duda, deberá de usar lentillas en un futuro, pues sus ojos son demasiado rojos y llamativos para pasar desapercibidos a los ojos humanos.

Massacre paró bruscamente al darse cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino. Ese olor nauseabundo, según él, no podía ser otro que el de los antiguos padres de su mocoso. Entró con cierta torpeza al cuarto donde se habían conocido por primera vez. Seguía totalmente intacto, como si los padres no hubieran cambiado nada en absoluto, con la débil esperanza de que volviera. Quizás no era por el hecho de que lo amasen tanto ,sino por la culpabilidad de haber dejado al niño solo la mayoría del tiempo, como si les diera asco su presencia.

Sin molestarse en encender la luz, se acercó a la cuna del pequeño dispuesto a dejarlo allí y marcharse para siempre, sin un adiós. Pretendía hacerlo sin drama, lo mas rápido posible, pero cada paso parecía durar una eternidad. Era como si la gravedad de repente hubiera cobrado mucha mas fuerza e hiciera que su cuerpo fuera mucho mas pesado. Algo dolía en su pecho. Dolía mucho. Algo estrujaba su corazón con crueldad y era sin duda la sensación mas angustiosa de toda su larga vida.

Finalmente, llegó a la cuna y se dispuso a dejar allí al pequeño, pero este sin previo aviso, se aferró a él con fuerza. Intento quitárselo de encima, pero parecía imposible. El pequeño de algún modo sentía que si su papa le dejaba ahora, jamás se volverían a ver. Le había hecho daño, eso era verdad. Pero era su papa y lo quería, y por eso mismo se aferró a él como una lapa, temblando ante la idea de no poder tenerle cerca. Murmurando insistentemente que no se fuera, que quería que su papa estuviera con él y que todo estaría bien así, juntos por siempre.

El shinigami se rindió ante la insistencia del niño. Se sentó en la mecedora cerca de la cuna con el niño en brazos y se balanceó lentamente mientras tatareaba una canción. Su voz, anormalmente triste, inundó el cuarto con su pesar.

...

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide beyond believing_

_To know why hope dies_

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
_

_ ..._

Acarició los cabellos de su bebe que poco a poco iba debilitando su agarre, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken _

_...  
_

El pequeño se acurrucó aun más en el pecho del moustro, con la sonrisa más apacible y hermosa.

...

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_ …_

Finalmente se había dormido y había llegado la hora de la despedida. Con un beso en la frente como ultimo regalo, Beyond Massacre marchó. Ahora que su tesoro estaba a salvo era libre de enfrentarse ante todo un batallón de shinigamis dispuestos a convertirlo en polvo. Lo que no sabían es que el no se rendiría sin luchar hasta el ultimo suspiro. Doblo su cuello a ambos lados hasta que se oyó un irritante 'crack', para luego sonreír con malicia. Había llegado la hora de la masacre …

Y así, marchó hacia su muerte, con el recuerdo de su adorado mocoso como inspiración y guía.

"Siempre serás mi hijo, no importa que diran. Adios ... mi única alegría ... mi única ilusión. Te quiero mucho ... mi pequeño. "

...

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight …_

_...  
_

Finalmente el sol empezó a iluminar la noche a las pocas horas de su marcha. La luz inundó todo rincón de la habitación, atravesando levemente las finas vendas que cubrían la cara del niño, iluminando débilmente sus ojos por primera vez.

_Más alla_ de ese día, una nueva forma de ver la vida se abría ante él por medio de dos macabros ojos ...

Era _el día de su cumpleaños_.

**OooooO**

Los dioses de la muerte se habrían paso a trompicones, insultos y empujones para conseguir un buen puesto, con una buena vista de la cada vez mas cercana muerte del shinigami al que ejecutarían esa vez. Cada uno con una vela negra en su mano.

Todos los shinigamis se habían reunido como habían podido en el llamado Campo de los Condenados, donde se llevaban a cabo las ejecuciones mas atroces. Era un lugar sumamente extraño, cuyo cielo morado iluminaba el lugar con extrañas y diversas tonalidades violetas, rosas o moradas.

Había un gran descampado, ocupado ahora mismo por un gran numero de shinigamis. Alrededor de este se hallaban múltiples tumbas e imponentes estatuas y gárgolas de hueso, piedra, mármol y variados materiales. Tenían cierto aire siniestro, poses raras y sobrecogedoras expresiones talladas en sus rostros estáticos, representando el sufrimiento de los condenados. También se podían apreciar múltiples velas negras colocadas cuidadosamente en el suelo, iluminando el oscuro paraje. Dichas velas se encontraban colocadas en el centro, formando un símbolo, y dentro de ese símbolo se encontraba el condenado destinado a morir.

Ver una ejecución del nivel 1 era bastante extraño, extremadamente cruel y de lo mas entretenido para ellos …

Encadenado al suelo se encontraba Massacre, con evidentes signos de haber sido torturado, tal y como exigía la ley a aquellos criminales que habían de ser ejecutados en nivel 1. No obstante, su sonrisa sarcástica y con cierto toque de diversión seguía imperturbable en su rostro, lo que hacia retroceder a la mayoría de shinigamis escandalizados y temerosos. No era para menos, pues pocos resistirían ese tipo de tortura, y menos con una sonrisa. Cuando el shinigami se les quedaba "mirando" con aquellas cuencas vacías y se echaba a reír, o soltaba alguna demente incoherencia, los demás no podían evitar que un escalofrió recorriera sus cuerpos.

Viendo como la inquietud de la multitud aumentaba, decidieron acabar ya con todo aquel show y matarle de una vez y para siempre.

El shinigami se retorció de dolor cuando los shinigamis del rey empezaron a recitar extraños cánticos en un idioma desconocido. Las oscuras voces y murmullos retumbaban en los oídos de todos los allí presentes, hipnotizados por el cantar casi demoníaco.

Massacre empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se iba desmoronando lentamente, marchitándose como una flor separada de la tierra y el agua que le dan la vida. Sus aullidos de dolor se intercambiaban repentinamente con varias risotadas dementes y frases incoherentes.

- "Mientras mis ojos vean, mi esencia no morirá" - proclamó entre carcajadas.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, todas las partes de su cuerpo fueron desmenuzándose y convirtiéndose en nada mas que un montón de polvo y ceniza.

Beyond Massacre había muerto.

**OoooooooooO**

Mientras, en el mundo humano, un niño abría sus ojos por primera vez en su vida.

Al despertar, pudo percibir que había algo cubriendo su rostro, y por su tacto parecían vendas. Se sorprendió al oír murmullos y llantos muy cerca de él, lo que le hizo sentirse aún mas confuso. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no conseguía recordar nada medianamente coherente.

Algo no estaba bien. El pequeño podía sentirlo.

Algo sobraba.

Y algo faltaba …

Algo estaba muy mal … pero no tenia ni idea de lo que era.

El desespero lo invadió y llevó sus manos a su cabeza para apartar aquellos molestos vendajes, ignorando las exclamaciones de sorpresa que sus acciones produjeron a quienes le rodeaban.

Al final, después de varios intentos desesperados, consiguió aflojar las vendas y las apartó de su rostro con sus manos temblorosas.

Al instante, rayos de luz alcanzaron sus recién adquiridos ojos, causándole una ceguera temporal ante la repentina explosión de luz, provocando que soltara un grito de dolor. El escozor producido era demasiado grande para el pequeño, que se retorció en agonía, clavando sus uñas con furia en su rostro, hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar. Aquellos que estaban con él solo dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, espantados por los agónicos gritos. Al cabo de un rato sintió como unos brazos lo elevaban y lo sacaban de la cuna. Obligo a sus parpados a abrirse y enfrentarse a la luz, no viendo mas que manchas borrosas y difusas. Sus nuevos ojos ardían como si estuvieran en llamas, y repentinamente sintió que iba a vomitar, pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Él se retorció como un gusano, tratando de librarse del agarre que lo mantenía sujeto a un regazo desconocido. Finalmente, mordió la mano de su captor con saña, ganándose su liberación y cayendo al suelo. Rápidamente se puso de pie, con sus piernas temblorosas, respirando con gran dificultad. Constantes flash teñían todo de rojo en su campo de visión, intercambiándose con la visión humana normal y provocando un caos total en su mente. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza tratando de calmarse y controlar sus ojos y esos horribles flash.

Su vista empezó a volverse cada vez mas aguda, permitiéndole ver a una mujer abrazada a un hombre. Eran su madre y su padre, que lo miraban con una mezcla de incredulidad y horror. La mano de su padre sangraba debido a la profunda mordida de la que él había sido el causante. Una serie de números y letras flotaban encima de sus cabezas cuando su visión volvía a teñirse en rojo por unos instantes.

¿Eso era una pesadilla, verdad? Tenía que ser una pesadilla …

Terminó de ponerse en pie con notable esfuerzo y empezó a correr como un loco, sin siquiera saber a donde. Sus ojos aun no le permitían una visión clara de su entorno, por lo que no paraba de tropezar con diversos objetos de la casa en su desesperada carrera. Tampoco podía saber aun con claridad la distancia a la que estaba cada objeto y todo se sentía extraño y confuso. Mientras corría se descubrió a si mismo mirando frenéticamente a todos lados, como buscando a algo o … a alguien. No sabia a quien, pero tenia que encontrarle cueste lo que cueste.

Empezó a correr mas y mas rápido, observando frenéticamente cada rincón, hasta que sus piernas temblaron y cayó al suelo.

Intento ponerse de pie luchando contra las nauseas y el profundo malestar.

Oh dios … le dolía. Dolía mucho.

Sus ojos le ardían.

Los incomprensibles e inconexos flash back torturaban su mente. Había sangre, juguetes, moustros, huesos, … un ser ante él … con dos cuencas en vez de ojos, sangrantes y vacías.

El ser reía.

Reía mucho.

Extendió sus manos. Había dos ojos bañados en rojo sangre en sus huesudas manos.

El ser seguía riendo.

Reía a carcajadas.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla …

Si … ¡lo era! Era una pesadilla. Pronto despertaría y todo volvería a estar bien, ¿verdad? … ¿¡verdad! ?

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cubrió su cara anteriormente magullada con sus propias manos, deseando que todo acabara.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que su agitada respiración se regulo un poco.

…

Un leve sonido resonó en la habitación vacía en la que se encontraba. Un sonido que cada vez se hacia mas notorio.

Una risa.

Él estaba riendo, cada vez mas alto.

Carcajadas.

Reía sin control. Más y más fuerte.

Y entonces, de repente, la risa cesó.

El pequeño se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Lloró sin reparos y con ganas durante largo tiempo, desbordado por las sensaciones y visiones que sus ojos le trasmitían. Llorando por lo que no pudo encontrar. Llorando por sus recuerdos perdidos. Llorando porque estaba solo. Llorando por primera vez.

_Nunca supo lo que había perdido._

_Solo sabia de la maldición que había ganado._

_El vacio que quedó dentro de él jamás se desvanecería por completo.  
_

OoooooooooO

Al fondo de la habitación estaba su madre, que había entrado cautelosamente. Sus ojos llorosos estaban fijos en su hijo, que yacía en el suelo, llorando. Los labios de su madre temblaron cuando ella empezó a murmurar para si misma.

- " Ha vuelto … volvió ... mas allá de su cumpleaños … "

"_**Beyond Birhday**_ ... "

* * *

_***Beyond Birthday = Más alla del cumpleaños**_

_***Beyond Massacre = Más alla de la masacre**_

Aquí tenéis el casi ultimo capitulo. El siguiente tratara sobre un BB mucho más grandecito y su obsesión por L. Me encanta lo retorcido que se vuelve B, lo loco que esta, y que ni se moleste en disimular lo raro que es en la novela.

Pobre Lawliet ! Dios lo tenga en su gloria! xDDD … o al menos que este feliz en la Mu. Siempre me he imaginado la Mu como una especie de mundo alternativo donde habitan las almas …

En fin, me estoy desviando del tema. Se que la ultima parte es un poco extraña pero eso era justo lo que queria. BB puede parecer algo llorica o fragil en el fic pero es muy pequeño, asi que esta justificado ese compotamiento xD . Ya mas adelante aprendera a controlar sus ojos y su comportamiento ira cambiando, debido a él mismo y a la influencia del shinigami que le ha cuidado por tanto tiempo. Una influencia que aun continua ya que tiene sus ojos.Y en cuanto a porque perdio la memoria... eso dejare que lo decidan la opcion de que el shinigami borro sus recuerdos, voluntariamente o no, o que por el trauma que le causo al pobre crio su mente haya bloqueado todos esos recuerdos.

Por ultimo, solo tengo que decir que los fragmentos de la cancion que sale en este capitulo fueron sacados de una de mis canciones favoritas: "shattered" por Trading Yesterday


	4. Aquel que se convirtio en un asesino

Este final no es lo que tenía en mente en un principio pero espero que les guste de todas formas.

Los ultimas partes se pueden interpretar como yaoi leve. Si odias el yaoi saltate lo ultimo. Si no te terminas de decidir si te gusta o no leelo y deja de luchar, ya que nadie escapa al yaoi xD Yo lo intente y fracase! Y por el contrario, si amas el yaoi con todas tus fuerzas, probablemente me quieras matar por no poner sino esto.

Disclaimer: ¡Déjense de tonterías! Nadie en todo el [censurado] fanfictión es dueño del Death Note! ya quisieramos ...

* * *

Negro y rojo eran los únicos colores que podía distinguir en el horizonte. Al cielo le correspondía ese negro desolador. Al suelo, si así se le podía llamar, le correspondía el rojo vivo. Se encontraba de pie, sobre la superficie de un lúgubre océano carmesí aparentemente infinito. Ni el mismo podía explicar porque no se hundía y ahogaba de una vez por todas en ese liquido rojizo por el que caminaba. Se encontraba semidesnudo, solo cubierto por unos destrozados y rasgados pantalones hechos harapos . Su pecho quedaba expuesto, revelando una L hecha con cortes de cuchillo, justo sobre su corazón. Sus ojos de shinigami brillaban tan hermosos como amenazantes, siendo capaces de enredar en su siniestro encanto a cualquier ser que tuviera el valor suficiente para encararlos.

El silencio, solo roto por el ocasional sonido de las gotas al caer, era tan agobiante que le daban ganas de gritar hasta destrozar sus propios tímpanos, y de paso, sus cuerdas vocales. Cada pequeño movimiento provocaba ondas que se expandían sobre la superficie liquida, anormalmente quieta.

De repente, la angustia lo invadió y dejó de permanecer inmóvil.

Cada vez era más y más difícil respirar …

Ahora, tan solo podía oír la respiración irregular de sus pulmones, clamando por oxigeno.

¿Por qué era tan condenadamente difícil obtener el oxigeno, que le da la vida, de este paraje cada vez más inquietante, denso, agobiante ... ?

Miraba a todos lados freneticamente. Seguía buscando a alguien, a algo ... siempre parecía estar ansioso por encontralo.

Un ruido a su espalda lo sobresaltó y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a su visitante en esta temible oscuridad. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la visión frente a él. Luego, todo se volvió oscuro y una voz retumbó en su mente antes de que todo se esfumara en la nada:

_"Mi pequeño mocoso se me ha enamorado, ¿no es verdad?"_ declaró una ronca y burlona voz seguida de risas y carcajadas maniacas.

_"Mi pequeño, mi niño, ... mis ojos … "_

Después, solo quedó silencio, y todo se hundió en el vació absoluto.

Todo volvío a la oscuridad.

OoooooooO

Beyond Birthday despertó sobresaltado, mirando frenéticamente a todos lados. Resopló cansado al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a soñar una de sus extrañas pesadillas. Se levantó pesadamente de su sucia e improvisada cama, construida en un ruinoso almacén abandonado. Desde que abandonó el orfanato, esos sitios mugrientos eran los únicos lugares donde estaría a salvo de la atenta búsqueda de L. Se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas con la misma exagerada expresión de disgusto con la que una persona normal se quitaría de encima a una garrapata bien grande y gorda. Solo que si el polvo efectivamente fuera una garrapata, por supuestisimo que Beyond no se la apartaría con tanto asco. La agarraría, la colocaría en un bote, le echaría algún químico hecho por él y disfrutaría del grandioso espectáculo de la agónica y lenta muerte del bicho, que se retorcería en dolor hasta la muerte …

Súper mega divertido.

Seguro L hubiera quedado espantado por tales pensamientos.

L …

Tembló de rabia ante el pensamiento de que ese odioso detective probablemente estaría felizmente instalado en la mas lujosa habitación del mas caro y repelente hotel. Con múltiples bandejas gigantes de dulces variados, adornadas con cintas de colores y lazos muy maricas y con una súper cama King size tamaño extra grande, donde cabrían él y diez personas más. Pero por supuesto, el señorito "tengo-que-ganar-el-record-de-las-ojeras-mas-grandes-de-la-historia" no se acercaría a un radio de por lo menos dos metros de tal magnifica camita. Fíjate si es bondadoso ese ojeroso que se la dejaría todita al polvo y las bacterias, si es que eso existe en su maravillosa habitación de ensueño donde sus empleados cambian sus sabanas cada cinco malditos minutos. No vaya a ser que alguna mota de polvo caiga en su piel de porcelana y se produzca un cataclismo, la hecatombe y, por consiguiente, el fin del mundo. Beyond sonrió y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo extravagante de sus pensamientos. Pronto, el eco de su risa inundó el viejo almacén, hasta que llegó el momento en que su risa pareció distorsionarse y otra risa ronca y diabólica acompañó a la suya, con esquizofrénicas carcajadas. Eso era un suceso bastante común y Beyond había dejado de darle importancia hace mucho tiempo. Es más, disfrutaba del macabro sonido que le acompañaba en sus locas risotadas. Como si el mismísimo diablo riera junto a él.

De repente su risa paró en seco, y su rostro adquirió una expresión muy seria, como si el momento de locura anterior jamás hubiera existido. Se acercó despacio hacía un rincón, donde se encontraba un espejo casi destrozado, incrustado en la pared. Un Montón de vidrios rotos se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. Paró justo enfrente del espejo. Lentamente, levantó la vista hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con su reflejo partido en pedazos y contempló en esos cristales desquebrajados su rostro solemne. Su alma debía estar tan desquebrajada como ese reflejo ...

Mientras se contemplaba, a su mente vino ese ser que en raras ocasiones se le aparecía en sueños, con esa extraña voz y esas carcajadas que resonaban al compás de las suyas. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Acercó su mano despacio y la presionó sobre el vidrio, acariciando a su reflejo con cada vez mayor brusquedad. Casi de inmediato, la palma de su mano empezó a sangrar cuando los filos del cristal desgarraron levemente su suave y pálida piel. Las manchas de sangre cubrieron la superficie del espejo, dificultando la visión de su propio reflejo.

Por un segundo, le pareció que había algo tras él, sonriéndole. ¿Quizás era su ángel guardián? ¿locura? Que más le daba. Le gustaba todo eso. Era como si no estuviera tan solo después de todo.

Pero eso no era suficiente.

B quería otra cosa.

Quería a alguien.

L

Su L.

Él le vio en una ocasión, pero L no lo sabía y ese era sin duda el más amado secreto de B.

Lentamente, sus dedos ensangrentaros comenzaron a dibujar una L en aquel espejo destrozado.

Tan destrozado como el corazón de aquel asesino que susurraba incansablemente el nombre del amor que jamás podría tener en sus brazos. Tan inalcanzable para él como las estrellas del cielo. Aun así, nada es capaz de matar esa leve esperanza que se formaba en su pecho cuando extendía su mano en un vano intento de tocar esas estrellas y robarle al cielo nocturno su luz.

Esa piel pálida como la luna. Su pelo azabache como la más oscura de las noches. Esos ojos negros que le atraen y arrastran como agujeros negros, tan letales como fascinantes.

Oh … L

Su inalcanzable L que tanto le teme y desprecia.

¿Posará, aunque sea por un segundo, su atención en esa oveja descarriada que proclama odiarle, cuando lo único que desesperadamente anhela es su amor?

L es su tormento y también su cura.

Es su locura y es su razón.

El motivo de su frió desprecio y el motivo de su ardiente deseo.

Su más profundo odio y su único amor.

Él unico que llenaba su vacio.

"L"

"L"

"L"

Murmuró una y otra vez frente aquel espejo ensangrentado.

¿Habrá alguna posibilidad para este loco enamorado?

No …

No la habría y él lo sabia. Por eso le vencería, y luego se permitiría a si mismo ser engullido por las llamas, nunca más ardientes que el fuego de su tormentosa obsesión.

… OoooO …

Y algo más alla de su reflejo sonrió imperceptiblemente.

_"No te preocupes mi bebe._

_Yo estaré contigo hasta el final._

_Pase lo que pase. Siempre ...  
_

_Hazle tuyo B … Hazle tuyo._

_Mi pequeño ..._

_Mi niño ..._

_Mi ojos ... "_

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Massacre esta muerto pero una pequeñísima parte de él vive en B.

Es un final muy abierto. No se sabe si al final Beyond Birthday muere, si es inmune al Death Note, o si al final conseguirá a su L. A mi me gustan esa clase de finales. No es lo que tenia pensado pero así surgió.

Bueno con esto acabo de una vez con el fic.

Creo que va van las cosas tragicas ...


End file.
